King Of Chaos
by nestea2004
Summary: Thanks to a 'gift' from the god Loki, Ranma gives 'virtual reality' a whole new meaning once he plays King of Fighters 2000...


King Of Chaos  
  
A Ranma1/2 - KoF Fusion  
By Michael L. (Akito120)  
  
----  
Part 1: Welcome to your new home girls..  
----  
  
  
In Nabiki's Room...  
  
Ranma was playing Nabiki's King of Fighters 2000 on  
Nabiki's Playstation. "Grr, Whip is one hard girl on  
this game!" Ranma said, trying to beat her for a   
second time with Iori. "I got you now!" Ranma   
yelled, performing Iori's Druken Grail Gasher  
technique freezing Whip a bit, then he rushed  
forward slamming his fist into Whip's head,  
Taking away her last peice of health. "YES!  
I finally beat her!" Ranma yelled, happy that  
he had finally beat the girl. On the T.V.   
Screen, the message that she said was:   
"Atleast, I was beat by Ranma.." Whip   
said on the screen, Ranma's eyes wen't as big   
as a plate saucer. then his eyes roll up into   
the back of his head and he faints.. Leona walks  
out on the screen, "Whip, what are you doing?"  
Leona asked, "I was talking to Ranma" Whip said,   
tapping the glass on the T.V. "Oh, wow..  
so he acctually started playing?" Leona asked,   
"Yea, last night. Nabiki isnt here so he decided to  
try it out.." Whip responded. Kula walks out on screen,  
"whats going on here? I was sleeping.." Kula said, then  
yawned. "Nothing much Kula-chan" Whip said smiling.  
"Just, that Ranma decided to play the game..finaly!"   
Whip continued.  
  
  
----  
  
As the girls in the game continued their conversation..in heaven..  
A god was watching the events happen He was Loki, God of Mischief. He   
smiled at the Chaos that was about to come when his presnet arrived  
in exactly 1.3 minutes. "Who would have thought, a mortal  
had enough Chaos..to be able to interact..with a computer..a video  
game no less..oh well..more fun for me.." Loki said, smirking.  
  
----  
  
Outside the video game...  
  
The playstation started to glow yellow color, when the T.V. spit out the three  
figures in it, which by the transfer from the artifical world to the real  
world, caused them to be knocked out... laying on all sides of Ranma, A yellow  
stone settled in the palm of Ranma's right hand, Ranma gripped the stone  
in his fist. All three girls, Subconsciously moved closer to Ranma,  
getting more comfortable while they slept...  
  
----  
  
Up in heaven...  
  
Loki smiled, it was done. The gift had been givin..now..to watch the fun...  
Loki started to laugh maniacly..  
  
WHAM!  
  
A mallet slammed into Loki's skull, knocking him forward. "KEEP IT DOWN  
LOKI!" A girl that looked to be about 14 yelled at him. The girl stompled  
off "I swear! this is what you get for buying a place next to the god  
of Mischief! No wonder it was so cheap! he drives everyone crazy!" She muttered  
a little to loudly.  
  
----  
  
The Next Day...  
8:00 AM  
  
"I wonder where Ranma could be, he's not in his room, the dojo, the   
kitchen or the roof, the only place left is Nabiki's room.. but what  
would he be doing in their?" Kasumi asked herself, "oh well" Kasumi   
said, opening the door, "owww..." Ranma moaned, as he heard  
the door creak open. "I had the strangest..." Ranma started, before  
he relalized that there was girls snuggling up to him on ether side of  
his body.."Dream?" Ranma finished lamely. "Oh my, why is Nabiki sleeping  
with you Ranma? and why is there two other girls sleeping with you as well?"  
Kasumi asked politly. "huh? Nabiki? Where?" Ranma asked sleepily. The girls   
started to stir, which caused Ranma to start sweating, He was sure as soon   
as they were completly awale, he'd be in a world of pain. Kula was the first one  
to sit up from her position, beside Ranma. She yawned, then looked up at   
Ranma and smiled. "Hello, Can you tell me if you seen Candy?"  
Kula asked, "Oh my, I'm sorry..we dont have any candy in the house at the   
moment..I'll go get some later if you want." Kasumi replied smiling   
pleasently. "No, Not Sweets, I mean my partner Candy, Shes a andriod."  
Kula responded smiling, "and..why do I feel a little older? and..why are  
my clothes so tight?" Kula asked herself outloud, Kula made her breasts   
bounce. "They're bigger.." She said, Ranma started to get a nose bleed   
and fainted again. "Oh my..Ranma fainted.." Kasumi said a little suprised.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: Oh my...Another series?! well..im evil...I couldn't  
resist writing this! big thanks to RedPriest17 who helped  
me out on givin me some ideas! THANKS JOHN!! 


End file.
